


огонь Прометея

by simbay, WTF_FKMT_2019 (WTF_FKMT_2018)



Category: Rude 39 (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_FKMT_2018/pseuds/WTF_FKMT_2019
Summary: Давай сбежим, туда, где нас никто и никогда не найдет.





	огонь Прометея

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят спустя два года после окончания манги.

Прошло около двух лет с их знакомства.  
Два долгих, почти бесконечных года с того момента, как эта нимфетка познакомилась с ним и попросила сбежать далеко-далеко, туда, где ее не найдет отец и семья.  
Катагири сомневался, что ему дозволено чувствовать по отношению к ней. Все эти два года, что они колесили в его старом авто по стране, он ощущал что-то жутко неправильное в своей, сорокалетнего мужчины, дружбе с малолетней дурой, которая словно не видела в их отношениях ничего плохого. Ничего плохого-то, конечно, и не было, они просто общались, болтали, их скорее за отца и дочь принимали, чем за беглецов, что вместе колесят по стране и устраивают разграбление патинко-залов, но... Что-то было не так.  
Может, они оба выжидали чего-то...  
Он — человек-пустышка. Без образования, семьи и толкового прошлого; типичный продукт кризиса их страны, не знающий, куда подеваться. И она — дочь главы влиятельной фирмы, выросшая в любви и роскоши. Такой бы дома сидеть, да готовиться к поступлению в университет, а она шлялась с ним, с никому не нужным человеком, и находила в этом какое-то особое,азартное удовольствие, словно вот она была — жизнь, а не то, что ощущала она все время у себя дома. Катагири не хотелось ломать жизнь второму человеку, помимо себя, но он молчал.  
Каждый раз, когда он думал сказать ей вернуться к отцу и продолжить жить нормально, без их глупой дружбы с такими же глупыми шуточками, путешествиями и азартными играми, что-то мешало ему сделать это, будь то ситуация или же простая невозможность подобрать нужные слова, так, чтобы не обидеть.  
Он думал об этом часто. Даже сейчас, на вылазке на какую-то барахолку. Сатоми развлекалась, мерила платья и трепалась о чем-то бессвязном, таком, что точно ни за что не должно было заинтересовать Катагири или показаться ему хоть чуточку интересным. Но он слушал ее внимательно, все то, что она говорила, и отчего-то желания отвернуться не было.  
Может, он просто привык.  
Может, он любил ее голос и это беззаботное щебетание...  
Но были ли они «просто друзьями»? Да, конечно, они никогда не пересекали грань, да и сам Катагири даже не думал о подобном — отчего-то ему казалось мерзким даже думать о чем-то более интимном с Сатоми, чем разговоры по ночам. Но разве могла девица сбежать на два долгих года из дома лишь ради друга? Конечно же, нет.  
Он надеялся, что не узнает никогда.  
Но в тайне лелеял мечту, что все же приоткроет этот секрет и даст выветриться всем сомнениям, что терзали его душу день за днем. С этой мыслью он затянулся и шумно выдохнул, стараясь отвлечься на что-то иное. Мыслями. Чувствами.  
Чем угодно.  
Лишь бы не думать о вещах, которым стоит остаться неизведанными.  
—Катагири-сан...  
Прошло два года.  
Теперь ей было восемнадцать. Юность во всей ее красе.  
И глядя из-под полуопущенных ресниц на вертящуюся перед зеркалом Сатоми, Катагири вдруг внезапно усмехнулся. Отчего-то его позабавило то, как выбирала она всю эту одежку, хотя, казалось бы, с последними грошамив кармане им стоило подумать о крове над головой, а не об этом.  
Но затем Сатоми повернулась.  
Взгляд ее был совсем иным, чем обычно. А последовавшая фраза и вовсе заставила Катагири выронить сигарету изо рта и вылупиться на нее в изумлении, не веря услышанному.  
—Я люблю вас.  
— Я...  
Он поперхнулся и попытался поймать выпавшую изо рта сигарету, чтобы не потратить ее зря, но все же уронил на пол. И смотря на нее, дотлевающую на грязном паркете, он чувствовал... чувствовал... Чувствовал, что все шло как нельзя лучше.  
И правильно.  
— Ох.  
А потому, подняв голову, он одарил Сатоми самой искренней, на какую был способен, улыбкой и медленно кивнул, не веря, что делает это. Это казалось неправильным. И правильным в то же время намного больше, сильнее. Словно так и должно было быть, словно сейчас, впервые за сорок лет своей жизни, он наконец делал что-то верно.  
А потому, усмехнувшись, он покачал головой.  
— И что же теперь, мне тебя под венец вести?  
— Можно и так, — беспечно бросила Сатоми, продолжая красоваться перед зеркалом.  
—Но что мы скажем твоему отцу?  
— Что его любимая дочь наконец повзрослела и сделала что-то умное?  
Сатоми улыбнулась своей хитрой довольной усмешкой, и почему-то Катагири не нашелся, что ответить на это. Цыкнув, он покачал головой и достал новую сигарету из пачки, после чего затянулся, крепко, и поднял взгляд к потолку. И все это — лишь бы не видеть внимательный взгляд Сатоми из зеркала.  
Она ждала, что он скажет.  
Хотя ждать было нечего.  
—Ну ты, конечно, меня и подставляешь, — со вздохом пробормотал он и поморщился. — Мне еще тогда твой папаня чуть уши не открутил за гулянки с тобой, а представь, что будет сейчас! Ну и ну. Впервые вижу девицу, которая сбегает из богатой семьи в руки старого неудачника с манией играть в патинко.  
— Есть в неудачниках какое-то странное очарование...  
Сатоми улыбнулась, хитро глядя в зеркало, и их взгляды с Катагири встретились.  
Тот задумался на мгновение, после чего неопределенно махнул рукой. Ему было не понять ее — не понимал ровно с момента их знакомства, когда она внезапно вышла на него и предложила пообщаться. Невинное желание, в общем-то, он ее и пальцем тронуть боялся, а она видела в нем настоящего киногероя, который побеждает в страшных (ну, не очень) азартных играх. Катагири слыхивал о подполье и знал о том, что там водились игроки пострашнее, и он был жутко рад, что стал той чертой, что отделяла Сатоми от погружения в еще более темные углы их общества.  
— И когда мы подтвердим наше внезапное решение?  
— Да хоть сейчас!  
Ловким движением она подцепила венок, лежавший среди набранного ей добра, и аккуратно водрузила на голову. Вновь развернувшись, Сатоми указала на собственный наряд руками и весело подмигнула Катагири, что начал медленно осознавать, что к чему.  
Так его давно не проводили.  
— Я и приоделась к случаю.  
— Ах ты... чертовка.  
Рассмеявшись, Катагири чуть вновь не выронил сигарету изо рта, после чего рывком поднялся на ноги и неспешным шагом подошел к Сатоми. Остановившись рядом с ней, он спокойно положил ей руки на плечи и, вместе с ней, развернулся к зеркалу, смотря на них двоих там, в отражении.  
Они совсем не выглядели, как влюбленная парочка.  
Он был старше ее почти на двадцать лет, даже больше, и то, что вместе они сейчас... Но она уже не была девочкой, уже не ребенок — два года они путешествовали вместе, и только сегодня эти странные отношения переросли в нечто большее. Стоило ли ему соглашаться? Не сломает ли он ей жизнь тем, что исполнит их двоих тайное желание?  
Кто знал.  
— А ты умеешь целоваться? — шепотом произнесла Сатоми.  
— Конечно же, — усмехнулся он. — Это надо скорее тебя спрашивать.  
Глаза ее сверкали краше всяких самоцветов, и Катагири почувствовал ужасающее чувство гордости за то, что это сокровище теперь принадлежит ему. И никто, даже папаша Сатоми, не сможет отнять у него эту маленькую глупую девицу, что решила обменять деньги на бедное счастье.  
Аккуратным движением он поднял ее голову за подбородок и мягко поцеловал в губы. Вышло неумело и неловко, словно они оба не знали, что им сейчас делать. И, взглянув ей в глаза напоследок, Катагири вдруг не сдержал смешка.  
— Ну-ну, оставим самое интересное напоследок.  
Он крепко сжал ее руки, и Сатоми вдруг резко подняла взгляд на него — такой, что пробрало до самой души. И шепотом, словно это было самым сокровенным ее желанием, проговорила:  
— Давай сбежим. Еще дальше, туда, где никто нас не найдет. Никогда. Обещаешь?..  
Катагири прикрыл глаза и коснулся губами ее ладони. Ее кожа на вкус была подобна пеплу утраченного ими двумя будущего.  
— Обещаю.


End file.
